Not There Yet
by shade boy
Summary: As vezes até os melhores sentimentos parecem errados e você simplesmente não sabe o que fazer.


**Autor:** shade

**Titulo: **Not there yet

**Ship:** Teddy/James Sirius

**Observação 01:** Os personagens dessa fanfin não me pertencem, mas sim a JK dona de todo esse universo.

**Observação 02:** Fanfic Ouro no IV Challenge Teddy/James Sirius do Fórum 6v.

* * *

><p><strong>not there yet<strong>

**shade**

* * *

><p>Eu olho para você e você sorri. Eu me escondo atrás do sofá e você ri tentando me encontrar. Eu mudo minha forma só para fazer você feliz, porque eu quero te ver sorrindo. Seu sorriso me faz bem.<p>

Desde o dia que eu te conheci - eu era uma criança ainda, você era um bebê - eu tinha medo de chegar perto de você, medo de te machucar, porque você parecia muito frágil. Eu também tinha medo que alguém te machucasse, por isso não deixava mais ninguém chegar ao seu quarto, e seus pais riam das minhas tentativas de protegê-lo à distância.

Até que um dia, passados alguns meses, e depois da insistência da sua mãe, eu cheguei perto o suficiente para te ver bem. Seus olhos eram grandes e verdes. Sua expressão era de felicidade constante, e Ginny falou para eu fazer carinho em você. E eu fiz, toquei de leve na sua barriga para lhe fazer cócegas, mas você parou de rir. Você apenas segurou meu dedo com sua pequena mão, como se meu dedo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Eu tentei puxar depois de um tempo, e você chorou, para que eu rapidamente voltasse com a mão e você pudesse segurar novamente.

- Acho que ele gostou de você. – Sua mãe me falou sorrindo, e eu sorri de volta.

E parecia verdade, você sempre foi muito próximo a mim. Procurava-me para brincar, ficava atrás de mim como minha sombra, perguntava de mim enquanto eu estava em Hogwarts, corria para o meu colo quando eu visitava sua casa. Você ia se apegando a mim e eu ia me apegando a você.

Com o tempo seus irmãos foram nascendo. Eu também sentia algo forte por eles. Algo como um instinto de proteção, mas ainda era diferente do que sentia por você. Porque você era o primeiro, e sempre seria o único. Porque você gostava de segurar a minha mão antes de dormir. Porque você me mandava desenhos quando eu recebia cartas dos seus pais. Porque você estava sempre presente nos meus pensamentos. Você era o irmão que eu sempre quis e achei que nunca teria. E eu realmente queria sentir que você era meu irmão mais novo. Eu tinha que acreditar e viver esse sentimento.

Eu estava crescendo, e apesar da diferença de idade sempre se manter, parecia ser mais rápido do que você. Como se você fosse eternamente aquela criança que fugia para a minha cama quando eu dormia na sua casa. Você era completamente inocente e eu já não sabia mais se podia me sentir assim.

Todas as férias eu fazia questão de passar uns dias na sua casa. Por mim, eu passaria todo tempo, eu realmente queria estar com você, e você parecia querer o mesmo. Você me admirava e me elogiava e me pedia magias e eu simplesmente fazia tudo para te ver feliz. Eu me sentia culpado.

Faltavam poucos anos para você ir para o colégio, e você me perguntava sobre ele. Queria saber tudo: o que eu fazia, o que eu estudava, quem eram meus amigos. Até um dia perguntou, rindo envergonhado, sobre alguma namorada, e eu confirmei o nome dela. Você fechou a cara, ficou triste, disse que ela tinha um nome estranho e eu fiquei feliz com a sua reação. Fiquei realmente feliz, mas não deveria ter ficado.

Você continuava indo ao meu quarto, deitava na minha cama e conversávamos antes de dormir. Eram férias, ninguém ligava que era tarde, e você lutava contra o sono apenas para me ouvir. Você ainda pegava na minha mão, e colocava a cabeça no meu ombro, e pedia para que eu o abraçasse. Eu afagava seu cabelo até você perder a luta e dormir enquanto ouvia minhas histórias.

Observar você dormindo era normal. Você tinha um rosto arredondado, algumas sardas espalhadas e um sono tranquilo, tão diferente da sua agitação habitual. Eu te cobria e ficava ao seu lado, te protegendo de qualquer pesadelo.

Eu analisava você e me sentia culpado. Você ainda era uma criança. Você ainda era aquele bebê que segurava minha mão para se tranquilizar. Você deveria ser como um irmão caçula. E eu estava completamente errado nisso tudo.

Em poucos meses você iria para Hogwarts. Em poucos meses eu terminaria meu último ano. Eu só conseguia pensar em você. Eu não queria. Eu não devia. Eu queria conversar com alguém, mas eu não poderia confiar em ninguém. Quem me entenderia? Ninguém.

Eu queria que você crescesse logo, que você soubesse lidar com tudo o quanto antes, mas eu temia que quando você tivesse capacidade de entender, você simplesmente não quisesse. Ou pior, eu temia que no fim você nunca crescesse para mim, o que era bem provável. E eu simplesmente não podia conviver com isso - mas era muito difícil lutar contra, com você sorrindo cada vez que me via, com você me elogiando a cada oportunidade, com você me olhando com a mais pura expressão de felicidade.

Finalmente você estava no colégio, você conheceria um mundo maior do que sua casa e sua família. Eu sentia a sua falta. Era irônico pensar que antes eu estava lá, e parece ser mais fácil para quem vai, porque é onde o mundo é novo. Difícil é para quem fica. E eu continuava pensando em você, por mais que eu tentasse não pensar.

Você me mandava cartas, você me contava coisas que eu duvido que seus pais também fossem ficar sabendo. Você sempre terminava as cartas dizendo que tinha saudades, e eu também tinha, mesmo que evitasse responder.

O seu primeiro ano passou rápido, apesar da sensação de lentidão. Logo você estava em casa e me chamavam para jantar com vocês. Sua família sempre me recebia bem, e eu te olhava com carinho e você me olhava sorrindo e eu simplesmente me sentia traindo aquelas pessoas.

Vocês insistiram e eu dormi no meu antigo quarto. Achava até que você estava grande demais e talvez nem fosse me visitar antes de dormir, mas também não posso dizer que foi uma surpresa quando você apareceu na minha porta com seu travesseiro e cobertores. Eu pensei em falar que não seria uma boa idéia, mas eu nunca conseguia te dizer não.

Havia algo diferente. Você parecia maior, mais esperto. Você falava mais, contava animado tudo aquilo que eu já sabia por cartas, mas eu não te interrompia. Você falava rápido e feliz e eu apenas escutava sua empolgação. Você chegou a citar uma namorada, na hora eu não percebi que era uma tentativa de tirar uma reação minha, mas a minha felicidade e os meus parabéns pareciam ter desanimado você. Eu realmente cheguei a ficar aliviado naquele momento, mas com a sua tristeza eu comecei a me preocupar.

Você estava realmente parecendo mais velho, mas seus hábitos ainda eram os mesmos, e você pegou novamente na minha mão antes de dormir. Eu até pensei em perguntar se você não tinha problemas com isso, já que em geral os garotos não eram tão afetuosos uns com os outros.

Cheguei a pensar que você já estivesse dormindo, mas você me olhou como se pedisse algo que eu não entendia. Você nunca falava sobre isso, o que me fazia pensar que sim, você tinha alguma vergonha. Não falava, mas também não se detinha em pegar minha outra mão e colocar no topo da sua cabeça, apenas para que eu fizesse carinho no seu cabelo antes de você dormir.

Só então você fechava os olhos, e sua respiração se tornava mais profunda. Seu semblante voltava àquela paz que eu sempre fui acostumado e seu cabelo macio ainda cheirava shampoo infantil, e isso me despertava para o quão mal eu estava fazendo, não só para você, mas comigo mesmo.

Faltavam poucos dias de férias, até você começar seu segundo ano na escola. Dessa vez Albus iria contigo. Você o perseguia e fazia brincadeiras e você parecia diferente. Parecia uma criança normal, não era tão doce quanto costumava ser quando eu estava por perto. Achei graça nisso. Você ainda não tinha me visto, mas eu estava ali para me despedir como havia prometido.

Você olhava de um lado para o outro enquanto falava com Albus e sorria tão abertamente. Você era uma criança feliz, com um temperamento agitado. Lembro que Harry sempre me falou que você parecia mais calmo comigo, e por vezes brincava que me levaria para morar pra sempre com vocês, só para te deixar menos agitado. E eu não conseguia me sentir menos culpado por tudo que eu sentia por você.

Vocês estavam quase se aproximando, quando Victoire me encontrou e me cumprimentou. Olhei para ela e lembrei do rápido namoro que tivemos uns meses atrás. Nem bem conversamos e eu a puxei para um beijo. Imaginei que ela fosse corresponder. Ela sempre correspondia.

No exato momento você chegou, e eu abri os olhos sem me separar dela. Você me perguntou algo e eu te respondi rapidamente antes de voltar a beijá-la. Vi no seu olhar decepção e tristeza, como se você sempre soubesse, mas não conseguisse segurar o que sentia. Talvez fosse apenas minha imaginação, talvez fosse verdade.

Senti uma vontade forte de abraçá-lo e dizer que não era nada daquilo, mas eu não devia. E eu me senti bem melhor quando você foi correndo para seus pais gritando que eu e Victoire estávamos nos beijando. E por mais difícil que fosse para mim, eu realmente esperava que você soubesse o que aquilo significava.

**Fim**


End file.
